The business of a call center, also known as a contact center, is to provide rapid and efficient interaction between agents and customers (or prospective customers). Existing solutions require the purchase of multiple hardware and software components, typically from different vendors, to achieve the business goals of the contact center. The use of separate systems of components leads to a variety of problems. For instance, each system typically has its own method of configuration and its own user interface. Thus, exchanging data between the systems requires additional work by someone at the contact center.
Furthermore, contact centers are continually tasked with striking a balance between service quality, efficiency, effectiveness, revenue generation, cost cutting, and profitability. As a result, today's contact center agents are charged with mastering multiple data sources and systems, delivering consistent service across customer touch points, up-selling, cross-selling, and saving at-risk customers, while winning new ones.
The systems and methods described herein provide integrated solutions for performing workforce management and quality monitoring. Combining these two functionalities as a unified integrated solution, delivered through a single platform, enables users to gain more insight and make smarter decisions faster about sales, service, and overall operations. This takes contact center tools beyond the traditional “suite” approach to a true single workforce optimization platform.
As can be seen, while each technology segment delivers value, integration is the key: together the segments deliver greater impact than the sum of their individual parts. Utilizing them separately limits the contact center's potential to become a strategic business asset.